Discovery
by tfloosh
Summary: Link and Zelda set out to rediscover Hyrule together but end up discovering a little more about themselves along the way.


Zelda was exceptionally giddy when she woke that morning. Today was the day Link promised to take her exploring across Hyrule. Sure it was disguised as a trip to reestablish diplomatic relations with the four faces across Hyrule, but Zelda knew Link saw it for what she really wanted: a chance to rediscover Hyrule. So much had changed over the past one hundred years. Even little Hateno Village had grown from a few sparse rice patties and homes to a thriving town. She had enjoyed staying at Link's house there and talking with Purah about the changes in technology while she had been fighting Ganon, but she needed to get out and see what was left of her country.

"The Princess can only thrive in the wild," Link had said teasingly the night before.

Link had their horses saddled and ready for their journey just as the sun was breaking into the sky. They had enough food for the first leg of their journey, which would take them to the Zora's Domain.

"Are your old friends still there?" Zelda asked once they set out on the path to the Dueling Peaks. "The ones you would play with when you were younger. What did you call yourselves? Bazz's Bad Bunch?"

"The Big Bad Bazz Brigade," Link corrected, his cheeks turning slightly pink. "And yes, they are all guards for the Domain now. One of them, Rivan, even has a daughter."

"That's so strange to think about," Zelda mused. "So much of Hyrule seems untouched through those hundred years, but then you meet the people. The grandparents who were children during the Great Calamity, the people who grew up with the legend of Hyrule at its height."

"The Rito assumed I was a descendent of the Hylian Champion," Link explained. "I didn't know how to correct them. How do you say you're not a descendent of yourself?"

Zelda laughed.

* * *

"I want to show you something," Link grinned as they repacked their horses. They had stopped for a quick lunch in Kakariko Village and were about to head out again, but apparently Link had other plans.

He grabbed her hand and led her back toward the east gate. Zelda wanted to ask where they were going, but the grin still on Link's face told her he wouldn't say. They raced up the side of the mountain and past the shrine that was there. Link picked a beautiful blue flower and handed it to her.

"Nightshade," he said. "It will help reduce noise from movement if cooked properly, and it glows in the dark."

"Link, did you study the properties of herbs and plants while you adventured across Hyrule?" Zelda's eyes lit up.

"Inadvertently," he grinned. "But that's not what I really wanted to show you."

He led her further into the forested area until they caught sight of what appeared to be a giant flower.

"It's a Great Fairy's spring," Link explained. "I thought you would want to see it."

"Why didn't you show it to me any of the other times we were here?" Zelda gasped as she walked forward to inspect the spring further.

"Because we were busy then," he shrugged. "And this trip is all about discovering new things."

Zelda rolled her eyes and gave Link a small shove. They spent the next twenty minutes looking at all the different plants around the spring. Zelda smiled at seeing a small cluster of Silent Princesses, and Link informed her of the augmentation properties of all the samples she had collected.

"I'll have to start a research journal for this trip," Zelda said as they rode down the slope to the ruins of Goponga Village.

"We can get a book in the Domain," Link said.

* * *

"I will forever be amazed by the beauty of the Zora's Domain," Zelda sighed as they stood before the statue of Mipha. "It is fitting that the greatest craftsmen in all of Hyrule would memorialize her in stone. I pray the ending of Calamity Ganon has given the Zora here even more closure over the loss of their Princess."

"It truly has, Your Highness," Prince Sidon smiled down at them. "The elders have even welcomed Ruta shutting down. I would even go so far as to say Father doesn't mind it either."

"Oh, I don't mind Vah Ruta shutting down," Zelda said. "I would just like to know why. Even after all these years, we still know so little about how the Divine Beasts work. I'm afraid those who would know best are our lost Champions."

"But that can wait 'til tomorrow," Link said.

Zelda whipped her head around, "What?"

"We're going exploring tonight," Link smiled. "Sidon agreed to show us the Veiled Falls."

"I remember that waterfall," Zelda grinned as the two led the way to their destination. "I believe that's where I first met you, Sidon, though you might have been too young to remember. Mipha was teaching you how to swim up waterfalls."

"I do remember her teaching me," Sidon frowned. "But I did not know you were present."

"Yes, Mipha agreed to pilot Ruta then," Zelda saw Sidon's frown deepen, so she changed the subject. "You were so small then, I almost didn't believe Link when he introduced you."

Sidon laughed, "At least swimming up waterfalls is easier now."

* * *

"These fireproof elixirs are disgusting," Zelda made a face as she took another swallow.

"You seemed to enjoy making them well enough," Link smirked.

"Because that was science," she complained. "I wish your flamebreaker armor fit me."

"You still feel the heat in that," he pointed out. "So trust me when I say drinking the elixir is much better, despite the taste."

"It's been so long since I've been to Goron City," Zelda skipped along the path to examine a smotherwing butterfly. "Has it changed any?"

"There's a new rock sculpture of Daruk," Link answered quietly so he wouldn't scare off the butterfly. "At least I think it's new. You'll remember better than me."

"Is your memory really still that spotty?" she turned away from the butterfly to examine him more closely.

"I remember memories of us best," he blushed. "But details from them are hard to make out sometimes. And it's hard to piece together memories from when I was younger."

"Do you remember your family at all?" Zelda's brow furrowed.

"I know more about them from what other people have told me," Link started walking again to have something to do. "My memories are best triggered by locations or sensations, and we lived in Castletown."

"Which is in unrecognizable ruins," she nodded understandingly. "Then we will have to rebuild."

"What?" Link froze where he stood.

"You deserve to remember your family and other childhood memories," Zelda said without stopping. "I remember mine far too clearly, and I don't want to be the only one that suffers with embarrassing childhood memories."

"Hey wait a second," Link jogged to catch up with the now laughing Zelda.

* * *

"So how much of our time together do you remember?" Zelda asked as they cut across Hyrule Field toward the Gerudo Desert.

"More than you think," Link said, a small smiled crossing his face. "Those pictures you left on the Sheikah Slate really helped, and I could fill in most of the rest on my own."

"And the, uh, feelings that came with those memories?" she blushed, letting her hair fall in front of her face so Link wouldn't see.

"Those are a little disconnected," he admitted. "I didn't find the places in your pictures in order, so I got a little mixed up with the feelings I had while experiencing the events and the feelings I felt remembering the events. I felt anger toward you when you went to that shrine in Tabantha without me, but when I remembered it, I had already remembered your struggles and anxieties, so I knew why you were taking your anger out on me. So I remembered I felt anger, but now I also remember compassion and wanting to help you, and I really want to slap the old king sometimes, Hylia bless his soul."

Zelda couldn't help but laugh, "I understand. I'm surprised you can keep it all straight."

"I tend to focus on my feelings from the second go round, which makes things somewhat easier," he shrugged. "And probably better for you anyway."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" she cried indigently, but Link was already sprinting away on his horse, laughter flying with the wind.

* * *

Link found Zelda sitting on the edge of the platform next to the Akh Va'quot Shrine. She was talking with Kass. Link could imagine Kass telling her all about his teacher, the Sheikah poet who worked in the old Royal Court. Zelda was aware of the bard's feelings for her; the Sheikah's songs were not subtle, but she never had the heart to spurn his feelings. Link thought the whole thing was quite ridiculous, but he had enjoyed Kass' stories of his teacher after the Great Calamity struck nonetheless.

"Ah, hello Link," Kass said cheerily when Link finally joined them on the ledge. "Here to enjoy the beautiful night as well?"

"There is no better place to see the stars," Link smiled and let his legs dangle next to Zelda's off the ledge.

"Kass, would you mind if I talked with Link alone?" she asked in that sweet way no one could ever say no to.

They sat for a time in silence after Kass left, and Link was never one to start a conversation, so he waited for Zelda.

"I've been debating whether or not to talk to you about this," she started. "But after talking with Kass, it would seem that you already know."

She looked at him, her green eyes shining in the blue light from the shrine.

"Link, I have romantic feelings for you, and I didn't want to make you feel pressured to return them, which is why I held them in since we were reunited," she smiled. "But I have loved you for one hundred years."

Link smiled back and moved his hand so it rested on hers, "I don't remember much of the past, but I do know I loved you until my dying breath, and I remembered I loved you before I remembered your name. I would be happy to always walk by your side, if you would have me."

"Only if you consent to walk beside me," Zelda laughed. "No more of that three paces behind business. I could always feel you staring at me."

"It was a part of the job," he laughed back. He squeezed her hand. "I'll always protect you."

"I know," she said before leaning in to kiss his cheek.

Link reached over to cup her cheek in his hand and gave her a proper kiss.

"I've been waiting one hundred years to do that," he smiled.

"Well you don't have to stop now," she grumbled.

Link pulled her closer, "Yes, Princess."


End file.
